Naruto Songfics
by Lizzy-Reedus-MacManus-Dixon
Summary: Just a collection of songfics I wrote.
1. blank space

"Tem! Wake up!" I yell, rolling my best friend off her bed and onto the floor.

"I'm up! Now what the hell do you want?" She asks, grabbing a chair and pulling herself up.

"We have to get ready for girls night and to sleepover at Saku-chans'." I say going to the closet and pulling out our suitcases.

"That's right. what are we doing tonight anyway?" Temari asks, packing her bag.

"We're going to the club. I signed us up for karaoke." I say as I finish packing.

"Now what makes you think the rest of us want to sing in front of a bunch of strangers, Lizzy?" She asks, zipping the suitcase and turning to look at me.

"Because it'll be fun, besides it's to late to take our names off the list. Now let's go before we're late." I say walking out of the house with Temari following. We arrive at Sakuras' house and knock. Ino and Sakura answer the door. "took you two long enough." Ino says as we walk in and drop our bags in the living room.

-That Night-

We arrive at the club and find a table and watch the other people doing karaoke. Then the announcer walks out. "Our final act will be..." He looks at the list. "Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Lizzy Uchiha, and Temari. They will be singing Blank Space by Taylor Swift." He says as we stand up and walk to the stage, Temari giving me a death glare the whole way. Then the music starts.

 ** _Nice to meet you, where you been?_** ** _I could show you incredible things_** ** _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_** ** _Saw you there and I thought_** ** _Oh my God, look at that face_** ** _You look like my next mistake_** ** _Love's a game, wanna play?_** ** _New money, suit and tie_** ** _I can read you like a magazine_** ** _Ain't it funny, rumors fly_** ** _And I know you heard about me_** ** _So hey, let's be friends_** ** _I'm dying to see how this one ends_** ** _Grab your passport and my hand_** ** _I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_** ** _So it's gonna be forever_** ** _Or it's gonna go down in flames_** ** _You can tell me when it's over_** ** _If the high was worth the pain_** ** _Got a long list of ex-lovers_** ** _They'll tell you I'm insane_** ** _'Cause you know I love the players_** ** _And you love the game_** ** _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_** ** _We'll take this way too far_** ** _It'll leave you breathless_** ** _Or with a nasty scar_** ** _Got a long list of ex-lovers_** ** _They'll tell you I'm insane_** ** _But I've got a blank space, baby_** ** _And I'll write your name_** ** _Cherry lips, crystal skies_** ** _I could show you incredible things_** ** _Stolen kisses, pretty lies_** ** _You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_** ** _Find out what you want_** ** _Be that girl for a month_** ** _Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_** ** _Screaming, crying, perfect storms_** ** _I can make all the tables turn_** ** _Rose garden filled with thorns_** ** _Keep you second guessing like_** ** _"Oh my God, who is she?"_** ** _I get drunk on jealousy_** ** _But you'll come back each time you leave_** ** _'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_** ** _So it's gonna be forever_** ** _Or it's gonna go down in flames_** ** _You can tell me when it's over_** ** _If the high was worth the pain_** ** _Got a long list of ex-lovers_** ** _They'll tell you I'm insane_** ** _'Cause you know I love the players_** ** _And you love the game_** ** _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_** ** _We'll take this way too far_** ** _It'll leave you breathless_** ** _Or with a nasty scar_** ** _Got a long list of ex-lovers_** ** _They'll tell you I'm insane_** ** _But I've got a blank space, baby_** ** _And I'll write your name_** ** _Boys only want love if it's torture_** ** _Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_** ** _Boys only want love if it's torture_** ** _Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_** ** _So it's gonna be forever_** ** _Or it's gonna go down in flames_** ** _You can tell me when it's over_** ** _If the high was worth the pain_** ** _Got a long list of ex-lovers_** ** _They'll tell you I'm insane_** ** _'Cause you know I love the players_** ** _And you love the game_** ** _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_** ** _We'll take this way too far_** ** _It'll leave you breathless_** ** _Or with a nasty scar_** ** _Got a long list of ex-lovers_** ** _They'll tell you I'm insane_** ** _But I've got a blank space, baby_** ** _And I'll write your name_**

As the song ends we smile and bow, walking off the stage. we go back to Sakuras' and call it a night.


	2. there goes my life

**_All he could think about was I'm too young for this._** ** _Got my whole life ahead._** ** _Hell I'm just a kid myself._** ** _How'm I gonna raise one._**

"G-Gaara?" I say knocking on the door to his office.

"Come in." He says, probably with his nose stuck in a scroll. I walk in and as usual he did. "Gaara. I need to talk to you?" I whisper, hiding behind my hair.

"What is it?" He asks, standing up and walking over to me with his arms crossed in front of him.

"D-don't hate me but I'm p-pregnant." I say as I look down, tears streaming down my face. We stand in silence for a few minutes before I look at him. His eyes are wide and his mouth is drawn into a tight line. Afraid he'll reject me and the baby, I run out of the room. Gaara jumps as the door slams shut behind me. He goes and sits behind his desk, leans his elbows on it, and hides his face in his hands.

 ** _All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke._**

 ** _So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast._**

 ** _Oh well, those plans are long gone._**

 ** _And he said,_**

 ** _There goes my life._**

 ** _There goes my future, my everything._**

 ** _Might as well kiss it all good-bye._**

 ** _There goes my life..._**

Gaara sat at his desk, wondering what to do. The council wouldn't approve of the kazekage fathering an illegitimate child. He was also afraid he would be a bad father. Pushing his fears out of his mind, he realized what he needed to do. He leaves his office and walks outside to the gardens. He sees me sitting on a bench with my back to him. He walks over quietly and hears me crying. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me up against his chest. "I love you. You know that?" He whispers into my ear. I nod, sniffing. "Stop crying. I hate it when you do that." He says, wiping away my tears. I stop crying and turn around to face him. "I understand if you don't want this child, but I do." I say hiding my face in his robes. "Now why wouldn't I want our child." He says lifting my chin so I was looking at him. I smile when he says 'our'. "You mean you do?" I ask as I start crying again, this time tears of joy, and hug him. "Of course I do. I love you. But there will be an issue with the council, but it could be easily solved if you agree to marry me" He says smirking as I look at him in shock. "Of course I would." I say blushing a little. "Good." He says kissing my forehead.

 ** _A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later._**

 ** _That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator._**

 ** _Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._**

Three years later our daughter, Amaya, is the spitting image of her father. She has his red hair and sea foam green eyes. She does tend to act like me though. He was so happy when she was born that he gave her his old teddy bear from when he was a little kid.

 ** _Momma's waiting to tuck her in,_**

 ** _As she fumbles up those stairs._**

 ** _She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear._**

 ** _Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._**

 ** _He smiles..._**

 ** _There goes my life._**

 ** _There goes my future, my everything._**

 ** _I love you, daddy good-night._**

 ** _There goes my life._**

At nineteen, Amaya was about to leave on her first big mission. She would be gone for two months. Gaara had just finished checking to make sure she packed everything. "Bye mom and dad. I'll make sure to write." Amaya says hugging us goodbye. "Bye baby. Be careful." I say between sobs. Gaara just grunted his consent, while rubbing my back. With that Amaya turns to join with her team and leave.

 ** _She had that Honda loaded down._**

 ** _With Abercrombie clothes and fifteen pairs of shoes and his American Express._**

 ** _He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go._**

 ** _She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._**

 ** _And he cried,_**

 ** _There goes my life._**

 ** _There goes my future, my everything._**

 ** _I love you._**

 ** _Baby good-bye._**

 ** _There goes my life._**

 ** _There goes my life._**


	3. unwell

**"All day staring at the ceiling** **Making friends with shadows on my wall** **All night hearing voices telling me** **That I should get some sleep** **Because tomorrow might be good for something** **Hold on** **Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown** **And I don't know why** **[Chorus]** **But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell** **I know right now you can't tell** **But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see** **A different side of me** **I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired** **I know right now you don't care** **But soon enough you're gonna think of me** **And how I used to be...me** **I'm talking to myself in public** **Dodging glances on the train** **And I know, I know they've all been talking about me** **I can hear them whisper** **And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me** **Out of all the hours thinking** **Somehow I've lost my mind** **[Chorus]** **But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell** **I know right now you can't tell** **But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see** **A different side of me** **I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired** **I know right now you don't care** **But soon enough you're gonna think of me** **And how I used to be** **I've been talking in my sleep** **Pretty soon they'll come to get me** **Yeah, they're taking me away** **[Chorus]** **But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell** **I know right now you can't tell** **But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see** **A different side of me** **I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired** **I know right now you don't care** **But soon enough you're gonna think of me** **And how I used to be** **Yeah, how I used to be** **How I used to be** **Well, I'm just a little unwell** **How I used to be** **How I used to be** **I'm just a little unwell"**

As I finish the song I turn the shower off, put on my towel and step out of the tub, not noticing the pair of eyes watching me.

"What are you doing?" asked my redhead boyfriend.

"Taking a shower and singing. Why?" I reply as I get dressed.

"Just curious. May I ask what song?" Gaara asks leaning

against the bathroom door.

"Unwell by Matchbox 20." I tell him as I brush my hair.

"Why?" was all he replied with.

"Because I think the song describes you very much. Especially from before your fight with Naruto." I say as I walk up to him and kiss his nose. He wriggles his nose and rolled his eyes as he grabs me and drags me to our bedroom for the night.


End file.
